Un lío mágico
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio 1x05: "Un lío real". Esta vez Cedric consigue acertar al amuleto con su Petuzi.


― ¡Señor Sidric necesitamos su ayuda! ―exclamó la Princesa Sofía entrando en el taller con su hermano. Por supuesto, sin preocuparse de llamar primero.

― Oh, no me digas… ―respondió el mago en tono aburrido.

― He roto la nueva vidriera del Salón del Trono. ―confesó James.

― ¿Puede arreglarla con algún truco de magia?― preguntó la niña esperanzada.

― Oh, podría. ¡Si no tuviera otras mil cosas más importantes que hacer!― contestó cortante.

― ¿Tiene mil cosas que hacer?―preguntó el príncipe extrañado.

Cedric se volvió para mirarle, aquel niño era bobo, no cabía la menor duda. Luego se fijó en Sofía, que le miraba con ojos de cachorro a la vez que su poderoso amuleto resplandecía colgado de su precioso cuello. Le hubiese gustado poder afirmar que en ese momento sólo estaba atraído por la joya, pero habría mentido.

Pensándolo bien, aquello podría ser una buena oportunidad para hacerse con el Amuleto de Ávalor por fin. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para preparar un plan.

― Pero… Podría sacar un poco de tiempo para vosotros…―canturreó en tono agudo.

― ¿De verdad? ―el príncipe resopló aliviado― Qué bien.

― Muchísimas gracias, Señor Sidric.―expresó Sofía con sinceridad.

― Oh, no hay de qué, no es ningún problema. Sólo tengo que preparar una poción, marchaos y esperadme en el Salón del Trono.

En el momento en el que los niños salieron de la estancia y cerraron la puerta, el mago y su cuervo estallaron en carcajadas perversas.

…

Cedric removió la poción con su varita antes de sacarla del caldero mientras su cuervo le observaba con atención.

― ¡Voila! Ahora, Wormy, observa lo que ocurre cuando apunto a algo con mi varita.

El mago agitó la varita hacia un frasco de cristal sobre la mesita a la vez que pronunciaba el conjuro.

― ¡PETUZI!―El frasco levitó de inmediato hacia él y él lo tomó en el aire.―Lo atrae directamente a mis manos.

Luego probó el hechizo unas cuantas veces más con otros objetos pequeños de la habitación y funcionó cada vez. Sólo tuvo problemas cuando intentó probarlo con la estantería, porque al ser esta más grande que él, fue él quien acabó siendo atraído hacia ella.

― Por suerte el amuleto de Sofía es pequeño. Y cuando tenga en mi poder el Amuleto de Ávalor podré aprovechar su magia para apoderarme del reino ¡Por fin!

Tanto él como el cuervo volvieron a reír maliciosamente.

Orgulloso de sí mismo por haber urdido tal ingenioso y malvado plan, Cedric bajó las escaleras de su torre de buen humor y emprendió su camino hacia la sala del trono. Cuando llegó, los niños le estaban esperando impacientes.

― ¡Hola chicos! Ya está aquí vuestro fiel mago. ―saludó alegremente.

― ¡Qué bien!― Exclamó Sofía al verle.

Cedric se acercó a la vidriera y comprobó el desastroso agujero que James había causado. De alguna manera le alegró que lo que había destrozado era la cara de la Princesa Amber y no la de Sofía.

― ¡Oh, sí que está bien rota esta vidriera!―dijo señalando el cristal.

― Entonces, ¿puede arreglarla?―preguntó James.

― ¡Por supuesto! Tengo un truco aquí mismo.―dijo abriendo su libro de conjuros por un instante y cerrándolo antes de que el príncipe pudiese leer nada de lo que había en la página.

― ¡Sabíamos que lo haría!―dijo Sofía.

― Ya. Ahora necesito que os pongáis delante de la vidriera.―el mago les hizo moverse hacia atrás y les posicionó justo de espaldas al cristal para luego él ponerse una par de metros alejado frente a ellos.

― ¿Para qué?―preguntó la princesa.

― Ya verás, ya verás. Jeje… Quedaos totalmente quietos, no mováis ni un amuleto… ¡Jeje!―rió― Digo… ni un músculo.

Cedric hizo un giro completo y apuntando al amuleto con su varita pronunció el hechizo de atracción.

― ¡PETUZI!

Lo que ocurrió no fue exactamente lo que Cedric había planeado.

Si bien fue capaz de acertar al pequeño amuleto, el efecto que eso tuvo fue que la princesa comenzó a levitar en el aire justo antes de ser atraída hacia el mago, impulsada a toda velocidad.

Cedric no tuvo tiempo siquiera para pensar en apartarse y la niña colisionó con él con tanta fuerza que los dos cayeron hacia atrás y resbalaron por el suelo del Salón del trono hasta que chocaron con la pared opuesta.

Cuando el mago abrió los ojos se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el suelo con la princesa a horcajadas sobre él y sus labios pegados a los suyos.

Cedric chilló contra su boca y Sofía abrió los ojos y separó el rostro de él rápidamente, mirándole con aturdimiento.

― Señor Sidric…―comenzó tratando de disculparse, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Él por su parte estaba más estupefacto que ella. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué estaba Sofía sobre él? ¿Acababan de besarse? ¿Había sido un beso?

― Calabazas de Poseidón…―fue lo más elaborado que pudo decir en ese momento.

La niña entonces le miró con las mejillas color rojo brillante y esbozó una sonrisa tímida que le provocaron a él un grito ahogado y lo más cercano a un ataque al corazón que había llegado a experimentar.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual hasta que escucharon las pisadas de James corriendo hacia ellos y Cedric la retiró de inmediato de su regazo para que el niño no les viese en esa posición.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?―preguntó preocupado.

― Eh… un fallo de cálculo, al parecer… Sí. He calculado mal la… trayectoria.―inventó el mago mirando disimuladamente hacia la princesa.

― Tal vez podríamos… probar otra vez.―sugirió Sofía tímidamente mientras se ponía en pie―Estoy segura de que el Señor Sidric conseguirá arreglar la vidriera ahora. O… después de varios intentos ¿quién sabe? Podemos probar varias veces si hace falta. ¡Muchas veces!

Cedric sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

― ¿Qué dices, Sofía? ―preguntó James, confundido― No sabemos cuándo volverán papá y mamá, Amber no podrá entretenerles para siempre. Hay que darse prisa.

― Sí. Sí, tienes razón―admitió ella de inmediato.―. Hay que darse prisa―dijo, ofreciendo su ayuda al mago para levantarse.

Cedric volvió a su ponerse frente a la vidriera con la varita en la mano, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar y tiempo, concretamente en el suelo hace un par de minutos, con Sofía sentada sobre su entrepierna besándole. No creía que fuese capaz de olvidar aquella escena el resto de su vida.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente y cogió aire para pronunciar el conjuro correcto para arreglar una vidriera, pero entonces la princesa le interrumpió.

― Señor Sidric… ¿No tenemos que ponernos delante de la vidriera otra vez?― preguntó fingiendo indiferencia malamente.

El mago la miró boquiabierto por un momento, entonces carraspeó.

― Ejem… Sí, casi se me olvidaba. Si eres tan amable, princesa…

La niña casi corrió a posicionarse frente a él y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo entusiasmado.

Aquello era una mala idea. Una idea terrible. Si el Rey y la Reina entraran al Salón del Trono en ese momento él era hombre muerto. Lo más inteligente era arreglar el maldito cristal y salir pitando de allí cuanto antes.

Eso es lo que haría.

Y nunca volvería a pensar en lo que había pasado.

Ni en aquella boca.

Ni en el sabor de aquellos labios.

Ni en aquel pequeño y fino cuerpo abrazándose al suyo perfectamente como si ese fuera el lugar dónde debería estar siempre. Donde él podía olerla y sentirla y tenerla y ¡NUNCA NADIE JAMÁS LA PODRÍA DESPEGAR DE ÉL!

― ¡PETUZI!―pronunció apuntando con la varita a la princesa.


End file.
